An array substrate comprises a display area and a peripheral area adjacent to the display area; the display area comprises a plurality of pixel units; and each pixel unit is provided with a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. In each pixel unit, a drain electrode of the TFT is electrically connected to the pixel electrode via a through hole. However, a large contact resistance will be generated when metals in the through hole make contact with the pixel electrode, and hence the charge distribution between a common electrode and the pixel electrode is not uniform.
Therefore, how to achieve uniform charge distribution between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is a technical problem to be solved.